Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for managing data in a plurality of data repositories and more particularly to providing efficient Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) orchestrated data exchanges and synchronizations between a plurality of databases or other repositories.
Today many systems have evolved towards SOA. In particular, these systems rely on SOA to integrate complex applications such as various enterprise applications. Examples of such integrations are represented in resulting industry patterns like Application Integration Architecture (AIA) and common architectures like various Enterprise Application Integration (EAI) and Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) architectures. These examples illustrate the different approaches to SOA integration systems.
However, such systems have implemented EAI or ERP integration where all the data exchanges are passing via the Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) of the SOA. A result of such implementations is that performances and delays are abysmal compared to non-web service based synchronizations. Alternatively, buses different from ESB which may be implemented in SOA are expected to perform better but remain unproven. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for managing data in a plurality of data repositories.